Breaking Blocks
by Moody-Muse
Summary: Me dealing with all my imaginary friends.


**So this is how I'm explaining my absence and getting over my writer's block. Enjoy! Everyone's in this. It came to me this morning and so yeah, it's rough and embarrassing.  
**

* * *

I sit on my bed, candles flickering and my coffee steaming behind me. So much to do, so much I want to accomplish.

I close my eyes and lay my head in my hands, the blank document on my laptop casting a glow that I see behind my lids.

"Neglect."

I sigh and crack open one eye, lifting my head to look at River, perched on my footboard. "I'm not neglecting anything."

River smirks, "The girl never said you were. Just said neglect. You are feeling guilty."

I sigh and stand, laptop carelessly discarded on my bed as River follows my movements.

"I have to go do some laundry. Keep quiet and turn some music on if you plan to stay. Oh, and if anyone else decides to visit, don't let more than ten people in."

River nods solemnly and I narrow my eyes, "River-I don't want everyone I've mentioned in the past month to appear in my room. My brother's here and my dad too."

River giggles, "The prima ballerina will control the company and make sure the orchestra keeps away from crescendos."

I smile and nod, "Thanks. Won't be more than a few minutes."

* * *

"River!" I hiss as I make it to the bottom step. I should explain, I live in the basement of my house. My brother and parents occupy the upstairs. And currently, it appears as if every single character I've ever written about is in my basement, swarmed in my room.

River flits to appear beside me, "Kept muzzled, music playing. It is not just the ones of this month, as you requested."

I stare at her and she takes my hand, pulling me to my room and onto my slightly crowded bed.

I'm starting to shake. My breath is fast and I see spots.

"Oh, go se, feng le girl is having a panic attack or some such!" I glare at Jayne as he appears by me. Of course! Just what I need.

"Get. Out." I growl.

Kaylee appears by River and she smiles tentatively, "I shut the door and told everyone to keep quiet. The little kids are in the storage bins playing with some fluffy toys."

I close my eyes and bite down on my lip.

"Ah, going through a rough patch pet?" I open my eyes wide and stare at The Doctor as he leans over me.

"Doctor!" I exclaim in relief, he can fix this.

River pokes my hand and whispers, "More are appearing."

Mal is standing on a stool and he begins to shout, "Everyone!"

I scramble and nearly tackle him, "Shut up!"

Doctor pulls a funny expression of half worry, "Uh, yelling at him to shut up isn't exactly helping."

I sink to the floor, "You guys, please! I can't have all of you here! My dad and my brother and I'm going insane and you might knock over Salazar and I don't have room and the noise and I can't think!"

Inara kneels beside me and whispers, "Breathe mei mei. Mal, why don't you and Jayne escort a few of these people back to wherever they came from."

Mal cracks a smile and pulls his gun, "Shiny."

I pass out.

* * *

Again, I should explain. I'm not the sanest person to ever exist. And I'm also not the calmest. So having all of my imaginary friends show up at once is a bit shocking.

I never pass out. Even when I'm in pain and bleeding or breaking something-I only almost pass out. I never have panic attacks or hyperventilate. But you'd have a few unexpected firsts if you were in my shoes too, so pardon me.

Waking up is not fun. I feel a prick in my side and then a liquid seeping down my throat.

I slam myself up to sitting upright and sputter as my throat seems to catch on fire.

"Sleeping beauty is now awake. And, apparently, pissed."

I glare at Simon and his smile fades as he gulps.

"Now little one, don'ts get your panties all knotted mei mei." Mal moves to pat my head but I snarl and bolt to my feet.

"Where am I?"

The Doctor steps forward from where he was settled against the wall, "In Serenity's infirmary. Serenity is in the Tardis. Everyone was moved into my telephone booth and Jayne and Riddick are keeping them in one room. You realize, you have over three hundred visitors, yes?"

I can't help it, I snap. "That's it! Take me to that gorram room and my computer had better be there!"

Smartly, everyone keeps quiet as they lead me to the room.

I step over to my laptop and start it up, clicking through all the initial run programs and finding my documents. I open all of them. My computer may explode. After my computer loads all one hundred fifty or so documents I set my computer aside and glare at the assembled mass of characters, my imaginary friends, my muses.

"If you're in my original stories get to the left side. In fan fictions, get to the right. Now." My voice is short and clipped and many of them try to hide smirks and muffle laughs.

"Alright, originals-why the hell are you here?" I glare at the assembled mass and hear only a few mumbles. "In case anyone cared to look at the priority list I sent out not two weeks ago you would know that none of my original stories are on there. All of you, scram. Now. And if I get back to my room to find any of you hanging about, I will delete your story."

I'm not sure, but I think I see a few of them gulp. I hope they're scared, I've deleted characters before.

"Why don't you take a nice deep breath and-" Mal stops talking when I glare at him.

"I am a hairsbreadth away from declaring my stories abandoned and kicking all of you the hell out of my head."

That shuts them up.

"Who even looked at the priority list?"

Hands raise, a few. Sweet Kaylee, attentive River, OCD Simon, bookworm Hermione and curious Doctor.

"Can I get everyone to group off. I want all characters together-if you're from Firefly, from Pitch Black, Doctor Who and so on. All original characters are to be in one group and if you're a write in character be beside them."

I sit at my computer and slowly work through closing story after story. I manage to contain it to about fifty documents before opening my internet and pulling up .

"River, can you please come here?" I watch her glide over and smile at me.

"If you are to enquire about how many are still here it is about a hundred or so."

I growl, I like growling. "Okay, I want anyone from Breakfast Club, Batman, Young and the Restless or Underworld to get the hell out."

River glances over the remaining and murmurs, "Harry Potter, Firefly, Pitch Black, Doctor Who and X-Men."

I nod shakily and stand, walking over to the groups. "Anyone not original out. I want Firefly, Pitch Black to definitely stay. Uhm…the only ones from Harry Potter allowed to stay are Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, Luna and Blaise. Doctor, obviously. X-Men, I want Wolverine, Rogue, and Professor Charles to stay. That's it. Everyone else can go now."

River smirks as she twirls and tilts her head back, "Madame Writer is calming down."

I scoff, "Everyone shows up and nearly sends me into an attack, of course I'm going to calm down when you all thin out a bit. Now, can I get everyone to sit with me? We're going to do this, it's going to be orderly dammit."

* * *

I slam my hands to the table that the Tardis supplied for us. "No! I have not been neglecting anyone of you!"

Scoffs and incredulous looks meet my statement. "Well…dammit, I have good reasons!"

Riddick shifts in his seat with River perched on the arm of his chair. "We'd love to hear them." His voice is calm and dangerous and maybe a bit condescending.

"I've been busy. School, productions, family and all."

Kaylee sniffles, "You forgot about us. You haven't written anything in a good two months."

I feel my mouth drop. "Forgot? I can't! All of you are in my head every second of every day and I can't help but remember you're there!"

Jayne grumbles, "You haven't writ nothin' in a long time."

I sigh, "I know. I've been dealing with go se, alright? And every time I sit to write, I block up and get distracted."

River sighs, "You are in love and so all your time is not for us anymore."

Suddenly the table is filled with murmurs.

"Hey!" Mal shouts and I feel myself pale at the way everyone goes quiet. "Mei mei, you're in love?"

I bite my lip and look around nervously, this wasn't going as I planned.

"He's a great guy. He's not the only reason I've been busy, my family's gone insane and school was getting rough."

Mal's eyes narrow, "When that stuff goes on you usually come see us. He your new go to hobby?" The coldness in his voice makes me shiver.

"Mal, you don't know him. I love him, he's not just a hobby."

Jayne scoffs and growls, "Typical of you to move all your attention to your latest hobby. What, plan to study this one for a few months?"

I glare, stammering in indignation, "We've been together for two months!"

Riddick tilts his head, "Hasn't it been a good two months since you've posted and all?"

I swallow, "I get it. But I've been trying! Uhm…just a second." They watch me pull my phone out of my pocket and smile.

"Your boy?"

I glance at Kaylee and see her smiling with a look of dreaminess on her face. I nod and she sighs.

I put my phone away and stand, striding over to my laptop and bringing it to the table.

"I've pulled up all the ones I've posted that are incomplete."

Most of them are sulking. I roll my eyes, "Come on, you guys can share me! He has my heart but you guys get my head."

River smiles to me, "It's a very good brainpan."

I nod to her in thanks and glance at the others, all told a total of twenty three left. "So, let's clear up a few things quickly. Uhm, Harry and all-I'll work on you guys after I complete the others. I'm going to focus on completing the stuff with River and Riddick and all the ones I've said I'd post before putting anything new up. Dong ma?"

Hermione smiles to me, "Yes. Now, we'll clear out so you can talk with the others. Oh, and I really like what you did with Running."

I beam at her and Riddick sits up straighter, arm snaking to go around River's waist, "Reminds me…" River nudges him slightly and he nips her side.

"What do you want Riddick? Can I finish with the others real quick?"

He nods once and I rush to talk to Professor Charles. "Same applies fro you all. I know I'm doing some crossovers and all but, really, I can't focus on you all at the moment." He nods and they leave.

The Doctor glances at me, "I get the hint pet. And I'd appreciate it if you'd still let me wander in your mind a bit. I won't ask to be shared with your readers, but getting to play in your head is fun."

I laugh, "Well, I guess that's a fair trade. Uhm…I also want to say right now, I plan to work on crossovers just as much as the traditional fan fictions."

Riddick snarls, "You better!"

I wince, "Yeah. What else do you have to say?"

"River's mine."

I groan as I lay my head to the table, "Riddick-"

"No!" he roars. "I'm not gonna sit through another lecture on separate 'verses and shit. You write her with me, with Doc there, Jayne and Mal. Hell, you probably plan to get her with Wolverine boy next." I gulp and squeeze my eyes shut, "Fuck's sake! You do."

I sit up and look at River pleadingly, "Riv, you know why I do it, right?"

River smiles, "See me. See all of me. Write all of me."

I nod, "Yeah. And, I know that the whole one true pairing thing is you and Riddick just as I know Zoe and Wash are it and Mal and Inara and Kaylee and Simon. But I have to explore! I can't be a good writer without exploring all the possibilities and pushing the limits."

River tilts her head, "You have pushed limits. Zoe with Mal. Yuck."

I shivered, "I know. But, it's what Running needed for me to write. It'll really come up in Floating. Just…trust me, okay guys?"

Riddick growls, "And don't try to placate me by writing me with anyone else. I want River and that's it. Dong ma?"

I wince at River's hiss and drop my head in shame, "Yes. I can change that one. River can replace Shadow."

Mal leans back and eyes Zoe, "We hook up?" Wash gapes at Zoe and she glares at me.

"Wash! You died! What was I supposed to do? And Inara left! So you two were left to be together!"

Sheppard Book glances at me nervously, "I died too. Um, pardon me, but I think I'll leave. You hardly write me anyway."

I stare at him receding figure, he was offended because I didn't write him often? I didn't think he'd even care. Imam stands as well, "You killed me, I'm just going to go with him."

I thud my head to the table about ten or a hundred times before Simon slides his hand underneath my forehead to cushion the blow.

"So let's talk about what you're working on."

I lean up and look over them all, "Floating, Enough, Misbehave, Halo In the Blood, Dance With Me and other stuff for Riddick and River."

"Alright. So, what do you need help on?"

I smile at them and pull open the documents, "I just need you guys to be ready to help me when I get to your document. I've got a few days left of break. And I'll try to post once a week. Just, be ready. Maybe you guys can stay with me in the basement for a while, I've got room for you all and it would make it so much easier. Please?"

They all exchanged looks and Jack spoke up, "Sure! And we can also keep back the plot bunnies who decide they want your attention. We'll keep you one-hundred-percent focused."

I smirk at them in thanks and then tilt my head, "So, before we get to business…anyone up for a game of space ball? Or, we can do some sparring. Or dance practice!"

"Actually, I was just gonna see if anyone wanted some engine wine. I made some fresh when Cap'n said we was visitin' ya." Kaylee smiles as she offers and I laugh.

"Come on, the Tardis can stay in the spare room and you guys can bring the wine. I'll supply the food and if Doctor doesn't mind playing DJ we can have a party."

Zoe looks over at me deadpan as she lays her head to Wash's chest, "Of course, by party you mean you drinking coffee as we help you through writing."

I stand and hug my laptop to my chest, "Of course!"

* * *

**Big thanks to The Doctor, River, Riddick, Jack, Jayne, Mal, Inara, Zoe, Wash, Simon and Kaylee for being in my head supporting me!**

**Hope to get tons of posting done and maybe this can inspire me to complete a few projects.  
**


End file.
